They Liiiiike each other!
by Madamenobody
Summary: A series of one shots, drabbles, poems, and others. Nearly every ship in the fandom will be covered. From NaLu to NaLi to GaLevy to GrUvia to MiraXus and more! Plus, if you want a ship, just request it and I'll write it up. (Probably won't be updated very often for a while.)


**A little fanfiction of mine where I put one-shots, drabbles, and other stuff about my Fairy Tail ships. Not all information will be correct. Some stories will be A.U. This will probably be updated slowly and erraticly, due to the fact I'm currently working on other fanfictions. **  
** Ships include, but are not limited to: GaLe, Nalu, NaLi, LoLu, GreZa, ElfGreen, MiraXus, GrUvia, and JeZra.**

* * *

Ship: GaLe  
Chapter one: The perfect gift

Levy was spending her birthday like she usually did. A small party with her teammates and best friends, then a quiet day at home with her favorite books. It was one of her favorite days of the year, not because of the presents, but because people left her alone for most of the day.  
This year, she had gotten a romance novel from Lucy, a huge history book from her teammates, a little box of chocolates from Natsu(Who she didn't remember inviting), a small box of sour candies from Grey(Who she also didn't remember inviting), a book about weather patterns from a very shy Juvia who said, "Juvia didn't know what to get you, so Juvia picked out a book Juvia loved and knew was very accurate!" And ran off, dragging Grey with her. Ezra gave her a box of very pretty ribbons and MiraJane baked an amazing blackberry cake.  
All in all, it had been a wonderful party, quiet and small, with thoughtful, kind gifts. She had entertained the idea someone would get her the incredibly rare, incredibly old, and incredibly expensive book about personality types. She knew it was completely out of the question, she hadn't even mentioned she wanted it, few knew it even existed. But it was a game she played with herself every year: Does anyone know me enough to get me the gift I want most? So far, no one had ever won.  
As Levy was leaving the guild, she heard Master Makarov call her name. She trotted over and received a brand new book about different metals. Levy was pretty sure she had never blushed so hard as she did now. Master Makarov just chuckled. Levy has been certain no one had heard her or paid any heed to her when she had said she wanted a book about different metal types three months ago. She had given a wistful little glance at Gajeel when she had said it. She hadn't thought….  
Levy gave a little squeak of embarrassment and appreciation. Then she had promptly run out of the guild. She ran all the way back to her house.  
The moment she closed the door behind her, though, Levy drooped. She grasped her little book close to her chest, and walked up to her room. She set it on her nightstand. Later she would read it. But not now. Not when the pain was so fresh.  
She had sent an invitation to him. She had hoped and prayed that he'd come to her party. But he didn't show up. He didn't even show up at the guild. People who she asked declared that he said he had something important to do. Levy heard something downstairs. She sat up on her bed and scowled. She really wasn't in the mood to be talking to people. But if one of her teammates needed something, of course she would help. So she had no choice but to go receive her guest.  
She trudged downstairs. Not seeing anyone in the living room, Levy walked into the kitchen. She blinked. There was something on the table that served as her dining room. Who….When had it gotten here? She hadn't seen it when she came in.  
Levy approached it cautiously. It was a large black bundle….Very large, and very clumsily wrapped. Very, _very_ clumsily wrapped. It was as if someone had just picked up the object and crammed it in black wrapping, then bundled it up. She was almost certain it hadn't been here when she came home. She walked up. So clumsy….  
She scowled and put a hand on the table. She gazed at for a second, and then felt her heart flutter. No. No, it couldn't be. She had been reading way too many romance novels. It was too impossible. No way would that brutish, hulking dragon slayer had the subtly to….  
But, here was a giant package, wrapped up in black. Levy saw a tag. She picked it up and read it.

_**For levy**_

The handwriting was horrible. Levy knew of only one person who had handwriting this bad. Not even Natsu had handwriting this bad.  
There was no "From so-and-so" on it, so Levy was left with only more confusion. If it was really from…_Him_…Why wouldn't he sign his name? Did he think maybe she would know who sent it? If this really was from him, why?  
Levy decided that the only way to figure it out was to open it. She contemplated taking it down to the guild and demanding that someone explain, but quickly disregarded that idea. That would definitely not draw whoever sent this. They had done this for a reason. And if it was someone who wasn't in the guild, she would only end up humiliating herself.  
She found that she could barely pick the package up. She began to pick at the black string tying up the package. In moments, she had undone it. She pulled off the black cloth…  
Levy gasped. In her hands, she held Gerlik's Personality Code and Gerlik's System of Coding, with all twelve commentaries and three prefaces, plus two epilogs. No wonder the book was so huge! Just Gerlik's Personality Code was one of the biggest books she had ever seen, but this!  
"Do you like it?" Levy spun around, still holding the immense book. In the doorway stood one large, black-haired, metal-loving, dragon slayer. He wasn't dressed in his normal clothes, but in his white suit that he used for singing. His hair was pulled back and his dark glasses pushed up on his head. In his left hand he held a crumpled bunch of black and blue roses. He looked more nervous than Levy had ever seen.  
For a few moments, all Levy could do was gap at him. Only when he flushed and looked away did Levy shake off her shock.  
"Gajeel?" She asked. He…He hadn't come to her birthday party, or even talked to her, but here he was now, in the flesh, with the one thing she wanted more than anything else. Well, not more than anything…  
"Here." He shoved the flowers at her. "These are for you. And the book. Happy birthday." He glanced down at his feet.  
"How…How did you know?" Levy asked. She couldn't remember ever telling anyone that she wanted this book. How had he, of all the people she knew, known that she had wanted this book? He didn't leave Levy in suspense.  
"You…You said you wanted it." He shifted. "A few weeks ago, when Grey and Lucy were talking with you about books you wanted, I overheard you say you wanted Gerlik's Personality Code. I didn't know if you had gotten it or bought it for yourself already, so I got you this one instead. I hope….I hope it's all right."  
Levy had felt this feeling in her heart. When she looked at him, or whenever he did something cute, her heart would feel just like this. But, this feeling had never been so strong. She was a few steps away from him.  
She ran over and flung her arms around the dragon slayer. Levy could feel him jump, but she didn't care. In this moment, everything was perfect. Gajeel was here, and he _had_ known. Levy knew that he might not like this, might not feel comfortable with this, but right now….

Gajeel looked down at his little…Friend? Was that what she was? And was this what girls normally did? She was….She was hugging him! It took Gajeel to long to realize this. He looked down at Levy and tried to figure out what to do. Did he…Hug her back? Ignore her? Pat her on the head? All of the above?  
The flowers were getting crumpled. But still, Gajeel could feel a strange fluttering in his heart. He decided to do what felt natural. He wrapped an arm around his little…his little Levy. The expression sent an electric shock from his toes all the way to his heart. A soft smile played about his face.

Levy felt an arm wrap itself awkwardly around her head and shoulders. The height difference was a huge problem. But, there were worse problems to have.  
A moment later, she forced herself to pull away. Levy looked up at her dragon slayer. He was looking confused and baffled…But a hint of what might have been a smile danced around his face. She blushed.  
Gajeel seemed to remember something, and handed her the flowers. He stood for a moment before he spoke.  
"Um, I was wondering…Would you like to go to lunch with me? I know this little shop…I mean if you don't want to, it's fine, I just thought that maybe…." He trailed off, and looked away. Levy tried not smile to big.  
"Do you mean like a date?" She asked. She had never seen anyone blush this bright or this badly before. He shifted, and took up an angry defensive posture.  
"Maybe I do!" Gajeel seemed certain of rejection.  
"I would love to go on a date with you." She said. Gajeel jumped again. He seemed shocked. Before he could say anything, Levy grabbed the flowers out of her hands. They were wilted beyond repair. But they were from him and so they could not be tossed away. "I'll dry these later. For now, let's go."

Later that night, Gajeel carried a sleeping Levy back to her house. He hadn't meant to stay out this late. Her light weight seemed a mockery, as if declaring that no one so small could be worthwhile. Gajeel shoved this idea away. He pushed open the door and walked up to her room. He hesitated. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong message….But he didn't want to wake her up….Could he put Levy on the couch? Probably not….  
Gajeel crept into Levy's room. He gently pulled back the covers and laid her on the bed, then pulled the covers over her. He was about to leave when he saw the book on her night stand. _Iron, silver, bronze, and other metals: how to tell them apart and how they all help in our daily lives. _  
Gajeel smiled. She really was perfect. He jumped when he heard Levy turn over. He spun around. She was blinking sleepily at him.  
"Gajeel?"  
"Yes?"  
"What was that important thing you had to do earlier?" Gajeel pondered. If he told her, she might or might not remember. And she might feel at ease and go back to sleep if he answered her. If he didn't answer her, she might start to get up, and then she would realize where they were and think….  
"I was looking for your book."  
"Oh." She closed her eyes. Before long her breathing slowed and Gajeel relaxed. He left, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

When Levy woke a few hours later, she tried to remember if what had happened had been a dream. But then she saw her book on metals. Blushing, she realized it was most certainly not a dream. He had been holding that very book in his hands. But that also meant that the reason he hadn't shown up for her party was because he was trying to get her the perfect gift.  
Levy fell asleep, happy. And somewhere in the city, a very giddy dragon slayer was running along the road, unable to stop, because he had seceded in finding her the perfect gift.

* * *

Well, that's it! The first chapter to my series. For a while, I won't be able to update very often, but hopefully, I'll be able to soon. And if you want a ship, just comment it and I'll get around to it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
